


Final Words

by markymark261



Series: Gamut [7]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markymark261/pseuds/markymark261
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the events of Infinite Crisis, Air Wave gets to deliver some final goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Words

**Author's Note:**

> The start of this story is taken from Infinite Crisis #4.

Supergirl yells at me, tells me I'm going the wrong way, but I tell her, "I can hear them all. They're trying to send their family messages. They're dying and all they way to say is goodbye. They never will unless I help. Not unless I..."

"AAZZZZZ!"

My body becomes energy, shooting off in all directions, scattering like light. Can barely remember my name, as I fracture into thousands of beings. Final thoughts must be going through my minds, only to be replaced by the messages. It's the messages that matter, soon that will be all that's left of -

* * *

Don't want to die don't want to die don't want to die…My thoughts or a message? Probably bo-

* * *

My name's Larry Jordan, the hero known as Air Wave. Not the greatest hero called Air Wave, or the greatest Larry Jordan, for that matter; those were both my dad. It was up to me to carry on the family tradition, though I had this scary ability to transmute into energy, just like I'm doing n-

* * *

Used to call myself Hal Jordan. I'm not the greatest hero called that, that would be my cousin. He tried to teach me how to be a hero, not sure he succeeded, my teenage mind was more preoccupied with other things, namely Black Canary and her -

* * *

My mother suffered from mental illness, had a breakdown after my father died. Not the evil Arkham Asylum kind of mental illness, hers was far less pretty. Wondering whether it's hereditary because what's happening now can't really be happenin-

* * *

My father lived in more innocent times, skating on telephone wires with his parrot sidekick. These days seems like it's one crisis after another. While the other parts of me deliver farewell messages throughout the galaxy, I'm twisting back through time, saying my own goodbyes. Hope they get this.

"Mom, Dad, I love you."

* * *

Splitting and splitting and splitting. Hoping one day my parts will coalesce. Harder and harder to think. Picture to static, signal to noise.

Keep telling myself one thing: Energy can't be created or destroye-

**_The End_ **


End file.
